


Jealously is a vice, my darling

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Anxiety, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, But he’s feeling great tonight, Dancing Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Possessive Alec, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Proud Magnus Bane, Sexual Content, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Thirsty Magnus Bane, and protective, our bois are thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Jealous Alec is kinda my favorite thing sorry not sorry.This might just be my favorite thing I’ve written who knowsLet me know how you like it!! Kudos and comments make my day so leave them!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	Jealously is a vice, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Alec is kinda my favorite thing sorry not sorry. 
> 
> This might just be my favorite thing I’ve written who knows 
> 
> Let me know how you like it!! Kudos and comments make my day so leave them!!

The club isn't really Alec's thing. 

Anyone who even remembers his name know he doesn't like it. 

Magnus likes to tease him and say he looks like he could be the owner of a Club. 

"Come on Alexander, you've got the perfect physique! Tall, dark, and handsome. You're a Shadowhunter so you can fend off handsy guests and literally every single person in a ten mile radius would be drawn to you. Maybe even some who aren't single." 

Alec rolls his eyes and throws himself on their bed, rolling on his stomach to catch a glimpse of Magnus getting ready. His heart stops when Magnus turns around, an adorable smile on his face, his makeup perfect, outfit delicious. 

"I'm assuming you're ready?" Alec nods, holding up his seraph blade. 

"Very cute, Alexander. God almighty, how did I end up with a gorgeous Shadowhunter who doesn't even like drinks and clubs and grinding on the dance floor?" 

"You don't even like suits!" Magnus adds, running a hand down Alec's jacket, his wedding ring glinting in the golden sun. 

"I just wore a suit to the Downworld cabinet meeting yesterday." Alec smiles smugly. 

"Hmm, don't you dare put that image back in my head! Come on!" He pulls on his husband's arm, pulling him off the bed. 

Alec has the weekend off, so he compromised with Magnus. If they can spend the rest of the weekend doing nothing but watching Netflix and cuddling, he'll accompany Magnus to Pandemonium. 

Magnus waves a hand and a portal appears. "Why can't we walk?" 

"Hush, Alexander." A finger presses against his lips and Alec smirks, kissing it gently. 

"You're such a distraction and I know what you're doing. And I'm sad to say it's working." Alec laughs and they go through the portal. They're in front of Pandemonium, where a line of people are already waiting to come in even though the sun hasn't even set yet. 

Magnus grasps Alec's wrist, his rings a solid weight against his warm skin, and walks right in. Alec squints at the rather abrupt change of lighting. 

"Drinks or dancing?" Magnus turns to look at him and smirks when Alec nods to the bar. 

"Of course, how else are we supposed to get you to dance with me?" 

Alec rolls his eyes, but takes his Gin and Tonic. 

"Drink up, darling." Magnus clinks their glasses together and leans against the bar, glancing at the people dancing and drinking in front of him. 

"If you find any Circle members let me know. I'll handle them without you even needing to leave." Alec says, downing his drink and sliding it over to the bartender. 

"I think Circle members are the last thing we have to worry about tonight." Magnus replies, nodding to the two women eyeing the two of them, looking like they want to grab Magnus and dance. 

"Stake your claim now." Magnus says. Alec scowls as one of the ladies moves closer to Magnus. 

Alec hums. "Certainly." Alec grabs Magnus' chin and tilts it up so their lips collide in an wet, filthy kiss. 

Once they part, Alec sighs. "Damn, didn't think I needed to be possessive of you in your own club." 

"They're probably new, just visiting. Trust me, darling, anyone who comes here regularly knows not to even come near me." Alec smirks, a surge of pride running through him that he truly gets to sit next to Magnus and claim him as his own. 

This ethereal, gorgeous, talented Warlock. 

"Should we show the newcomers how it's done?" Magnus asks, holding out a hand. 

Alec sets his drink down and takes Magnus' hand; how could he ever deny him anything? 

They move through crowds of people until they find a small space to fit in. 

Magnus rolls his hips to the music and Alec follows his lead, feeling the alcohol melt away his anxiety and awkwardness. It's only Magnus, after all. 

They dance in tune to the music, pressing open mouthed kisses to already bruised necks, wandering hands squeezing hips and arms and thighs. 

"You certainly know how to lighten up, Alexander. Maybe I should bring you here more often?" Magnus murmurs, lips pressed against his ear. Alec shivers, feeling arousal spread like a wildfire to the base of his spine. 

Even though the amount of people around them gets overwhelming, being able to dance his worries away with Magnus makes the overwhelming feeling seem like nothing more than an distant memory. 

Seeing Magnus in his element, pressed against Alec of all people, dancing around them, his eyes sparkling, sweat rolling down his back and neck, makes Alec feel much more than anxiety and apprehension. 

"Another drink, pretty boy?" Magnus asks, a hand on his chest as Magnus backs Alec away from the dance floor and to the bar. 

"Yeah, you stay here and I'll go get them." Alec kisses his cheek and goes off to the bartender, ordering them both martinis. Alec doesn't like the drink nearly as much as his husband does, but for the sake of looking the part, he'll drink it. Especially if drinking it will release the last bit of tension from his week that's simmering beneath the haziness that is from the alcohol and Magnus himself. 

He nods his thanks to the bartender and slowly makes his way back to Magnus. He nearly drops both of the drinks when he catches sight of him. 

A female vampire is practically pressed against him, long nails dragging down his arm, her lips dangerously close to where Alec's were merely moments ago. 

Magnus is clearly uncomfortable, but hides it pretty damn well as he wraps his arm around her wrist and snags it away from him. 

"You're absolutely wasted. You should go home, you clearly can't handle yourself well." Magnus shoves her away, disgust and frustration evident on his face. 

"Why don't I take you home? Buy you a drink, even?" Magnus sighs, fed up and annoyed that people can't take a hint. 

"That's so kind and generous of you," Magnus starts, sarcasm coloring his words, "but I'm happily married. So as I said, no, and if you don't leave now, I'll escort you away myself." He holds up his left hand, the Lightwood family ring gleaming in the neon lights of the club, even brighter than the others ones Magnus wears. 

"It doesn't matter now, does it? Where is she, anyway?" Alec's blood boils, and he strides forwards, leaving both the drinks and his composure back at the bar. 

"He's right here, and it sure as hell does,” Alec growls. Magnus smirks at his husband as he stalks up to the two of them, wearing his deadly but attractive Lightwood glare. Magnus merely swoons when Alec wraps an arm around his waist, so tight he's sure he may get bruises, especially from their dancing earlier. "My husband said no, so you should leave, before you're left with more than the stinging feeling of rejection." Alec snarls, watching her huff and walk away. He doesn't take his eyes off of her until she passes through the exit. 

"Jealousy is a vice, my darling." He hears his husband say, kissing his cheek. Alec scoffs at his teasing and Magnus pulls him closer so he lands in his lap. 

"If it's to keep my husband to myself there's absolutely nothing wrong with that." Alec retorts, sighing when Magnus playfully bites his deflect rune. 

"I suppose." Magnus drags a finger down Alec's jaw, his lips trailing behind it. 

"What do you say about getting out of here? You in the midst of these lights, messy hair, a possessive look still on your face. I cannot wait to devour you Mr.Lightwood-Bane." With Magnus' words, the fire ignites inside Alec again, even more when Magnus' glamor drops. 

"You read my mind, Mr.Lightwood-Bane." Alec gets off his lap with one last searing kiss. 

Magnus pulls on his hand, leading the way toward the exit. "Wait," Magnus stops tugging on his hand and turns to look at Alec. 

"Is this the reason you drag me to clubs? To see me get all jealous and possessive?" The enticing and alluring grin that stretches across Magnus' face is enough of an answer for Alec's question. 

"Gods above I love you so much." Alec murmurs in his ear, eliciting a shiver from his husband.

"You have no idea how mutual that feeling is." Magnus responds, moaning lightly as Alec's lips press against the shell of his ear.

"I think a portal will have to do once we get outside.” Magnus says, grabbing Alec’s hand and starting towards the exit. They stop every few feet to exchange sloppy kisses and sweet giggles. 

Once they’re outside, Magnus creates a portal, dragging his hand up Alec’s chest as he pushes him into it. 

They crash onto their bed, Magnus immediately straddling Alec’s thighs, fingers hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt.

“Magnus?” Magnus stops unbuttoning his shirt and looks at his husband’s face, lips swollen and cheeks reddened. 

“If this is how every night we go out to Pandemonium will end, then I will definitely look into going with you more.” 

“Yeah?” Magnus asks, cupping his cheek. 

Alec nods, leaning up to connect their lips once more.


End file.
